


La tragédie de l'amour

by Knightowl019



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightowl019/pseuds/Knightowl019
Summary: Arthur was devastated. After Alfred's death, he wasn't the same. He turned his back on the world and wallowed in sadness.Francis grew concerned for his friend, Arthur and decided to visit him.SEQUEL to “Turn back time and I'll see you smiling again”
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), Arthur Kirkland/Francis Bonnefoy, England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	La tragédie de l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a continuation of my other fic and wanted England to have some closure.  
> Because there's just no way he'll end up alone.  
> Plus this gives me an excuse to write FrUk. 
> 
> Hehehe.

A month had passed since Alfred passed away. Everyone mourned his death, Matthew, Kiku, Feliciano, Yao, Francis, Ludwig and surprisingly, even Ivan. But Arthur, who loved him with all his heart and stayed by his side until he met his end, didn’t shed a single tear at Alfred’s funeral. He had always hidden his emotions since he was a boy. 

He never cried in front of anyone, except for Alfred, of course. They met in kindergarten when they were little and they basically grew up together. Since Alfred was his neighbour back then, Alfred made it his goal to study every expression Arthur would make. Little Arthur told him how absurd it was but he secretly didn’t mind Alfred’s shenanigans. 

As soon Arthur got home from the funeral, he found himself in the company of scotch and sorrow. He cried all through the night, knowing that he’d never see Alfred again. He longed for his touch. He wanted it to be a nightmare where he could wake up from and Alfred would still be here, but the Universe was cruel and took away the love of his life from him. He was left with a sweet kiss from Alfred. Even now he could still remember how Alfred’s lips tasted. Now he was afraid that he'd soon forget about it. 

Arthur had spent months in pain and agony. He began to drink daily to “ease” his pain. One might say, he became an alcoholic. Arthur simply didn’t care anymore. Why should he? He didn’t mind if he drowned in alcohol. Alfred was dead and he just couldn’t- didn't want to face the real world again.

. 

. 

. 

  
  


Francis grew worried for his melancholic friend, Arthur. It had been months after Alfred’s passing and he barely heard anything from Arthur. He tried to reach out to him by calling him on the phone. With zero luck, he didn’t answer. 

He had known Arthur since College and shared a dorm room together. They eventually became close friends, although Arthur would probably object to that idea. If truth be told, he was in love with Arthur since day one. He flirted and teased him a lot so he might get the hint. But he soon discovered that Arthur’s heart already belonged to another, Alfred F. Jones, whom he was well acquainted with. So he gave up and had treasured his friendship with the Brit dearly. 

Francis decided to visit Arthur, but as he rang the doorbell, he didn’t answer. He went back around the house and found an opened window. He was compelled by the idea of sneaking in but that wasn't that illegal? What choice did he have? Who knows what Arthur was doing right now. He didn’t want to think the worst thing imaginable and shoved that thought outside his mind, as he climbed into the window. Good thing it was the first floor. 

As he got inside, he heard groaning in the next room. He knew that sound, back in College, he and Arthur would go to bars, and Arthur was usually the first one to get drunk. 

Francis walked to see what Arthur was doing. When he made it to the room he stopped. He frowned at the sight in front of him. It was Arthur, in what apparently looked like a study, lying down on the floor, hugging a bottle of scotch. He shook his head. “Arthur, mon ami. What the hell have you been doing?” 

Arthur faced him slowly, he somehow wasn’t surprised with Francis' sudden visit. He blinked and smiled sheepishly “Heeeeeyy…. Frogface. Mate… Why are you… here?” Arthur slurred. 

Francis looked at Arthur with sadness in his eyes. He scrunched up his nose, as he could smell the reek booze all the way from the door. Arthur looked like a mess. First off, he was wearing only a shirt and a pair of boxers. Second, he looked tired, he had dark circles under his eyes. 

Arthur was definitely crushed by Alfred’s death. 

Francis sighed. “I came here to check up on you and I’m glad I did.”

He walked towards Arthur and knelt in front of him. He grabbed the scotch away from Arthur and threw it away outside the window, which was luckily open. He could hear the scotch bottle from the outside as it broke. 

“Hey!” Arthur shouted startlingly. It seemed Francis got his attention now. “I needed that!” He sat up and shot Francis a venomous glare. 

“No you don’t.” Francis answered calmly. “What you need is someone helping you out. Thankfully I’m here.”

“I didn’t ask for your help!” Arthur said, as anger began to rise up into Arthur's chest. He pointed a finger near Francis. 

“Of course you do.” Francis glared back. “You're a mess Art.” He sighed and thought he'd continue, “Fine. You know what. What do you want me to do?” Francis asked. 

Something in Arthur’s eyes shifted. He realized how close their faces were. So he yanked Francis' collar down to kiss him, smashing their lips together

Francis couldn’t believe what was happening. He didn’t move for a moment but then surrendered into Arthur’s kiss. Arthur kissed him ferociously, full of hunger and lust. Francis closed his eyes and kissed him back, placing a hand on the back of Arthur’s neck. 

Arthur moaned when Francis slipped his tongue into him. It felt good. Really good. He felt aroused. 

_Francis was definitely a good kisser,_ Arthur thought. He wondered if he was also good in bed. 

Arthur would rather have a false sense of someone loving him, even if it was just for a moment. He felt something and it felt a long time since he felt anything, even if it was wrong. He ignored the fact that this was a bad idea and concentrated himself on Francis. 

Arthur then pinned Francis down onto the ground and straddled his hips, while they were still kissing. 

Francis was certain that this was not part of the plan. He just wanted to check up on him to see how he was handling things. He never would’ve thought that he ended up on Arthur’s floor with Arthur kissing him. Francis could taste the alcohol from Arthur and it occurred to him that Arthur was definitely not in his right mind. 

Back in College, even if he was drunk, he never came onto anyone, especially not Francis. Instead he’d just bicker and cry a lot. _This was not right_. 

Francis pulled away and tried to catch his breath. Arthur frowned by Francis’ actions. 

“A-Arthur... We can’t. It's-” 

“It's what, Bonnefoy?” Arthur snapped at Francis, “I don’t care. What I want right now is you.” 

It pained Francis how Arthur was acting up. Alfred’s death pushed him off the rails. He was a complete and utter mess. 

“Art. We can’t.” Francis said. He wanted to knock some sense into him. Arthur wasn't himself. 

Arthur furrowed his thick eyebrows and looked him in the eye. “I don’t think you heard me right.” He leaned into Francis’ ear. “I. Want. You. To help me feel better.” He whispered. 

Francis was struggling with Arthur’s behaviour. He thought he was over him. Oh, how wrong he was.

When he hugged Arthur, a few months back, he thought nothing of it. Just a friendly hug. But from the moment he touched him, he knew there was something between them. He felt horrible how some nights he’d call out Arthur’s name in pleasure. 

Francis wouldn’t react on impulse. But that kiss, oh sweet heaven. It was pure bliss. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't aroused. Sure, Arthur was the one who came onto him but sooner or later, Arthur would regret his own actions and if something more occu-

_Oh mon dieu!_

Francis felt Arthur’s hand on his crotch, stroking him through the fabric. Francis tried to hold back his moan by covering his mouth. Arthur looked at him, grinning ear to ear. 

“Does it feel good?” Arthur asked. 

“N-no.” Francis lied hoarsely. 

Arthur’s touch felt good and Francis wanted more. But he had to resist Arthur for the sake of Arthur's well-being. 

Arthur grimaced at his answer and began to unbutton Francis’ trousers. 

Francis grabbed Arthur’s arm. “What are you doing?” 

Arthur chuckled. “What does it look like I’m doing?” He licked his lips while he gazed into Francis' eyes. “Do you want me to continue or not?”

Francis couldn’t handle it. It was definitely getting out of hand. If he wasn't going to say anything now then Arthur would never forgive himself. 

“Arthur! Stop!” Francis raised his voice. 

Arthur flinched at his reaction and tugged his arm away from Francis' grip. He slowly backed off. “I- I’m sorry .” He whispered as his voice cracked. 

Francis cursed himself as he realized what he had done. He sat up and ran fingers through his hair. 

Arthur sniffed and harshly wiped away the tears with his sleeves. _He looked like a child_ , Francis thought. 

He sighed as Arthur wept silently. This was awful. Everything felt scrambled and out of place. And Arthur. Oh sweet Arthur. This was the first time he saw him cry. 

“Art. I’m sorry.” Francis said, as he slowly moved towards Arthur. 

Arthur sobbed uncontrollably and shook his head. He rambled something to him. The only words Francis managed to understand from him was, “Fool... Sorry… Kiss you…. Idiot….”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. I get it. Really.” Francis held out his hand and caressed Arthur’s cheek. Arthur gasped at his touch but he didn’t back away. “People make mistakes when they’re in pain.” Francis smiled sincerely. 

He pulled back and stood up, offering Arthur a hand. Which Arthur took slowly. 

Francis then took Arthur’s arm and placed it over his shoulder for balance. “There’s so much we have to discuss, mon ami. But first you need to rest.”

They walked through the hall and went to Arthur’s bedroom. 

Arthur groaned at his answer. “I don’t… want to.” 

“Too late.” Francis placed him on the bed gently, “We’re already here.”

Arthur clicked his tongue. He didn’t want to sleep. He couldn’t sleep anyways. If he did, he’d only dream of Alfred and would wake up to a world without him. He’d rather have sleepless nights then hoping for a love that would haunt him in his dreams. It was too good to be true. 

Francis huffed and turned to the door. “If you need me. I’ll be in the living room.” Francis mentioned. He then felt Arthur grabbing his hand. 

“Don’t go…. Please… stay.” Arthur pleaded. 

“Art.” 

“I just… don't want to be alone.” Arthur said, looking away from Francis. He felt so vulnerable. It was so embarrassing to be so vulnerable in front of Francis. 

Francis held his hand and moved back closer to him. “Alright.” He slightly nodded. 

“Could you… lay beside me?” Arthur asked and gave him a look that deemed him irresistible. “Please.” 

Francis felt his cheeks getting warm when Arthur gave him that sweet look that reminded him of a puppy. He cleared his throat before giving an uncertain answer. “Art. I don't know….”

“Francis…” He pleaded. 

Francis scratched the back of his head. He didn't know what to do. Although it was definitely not a good idea to leave Arthur alone . “Fine.” He let go of Arthur's hand and took off his shoes before climbing on the bed. 

As promised he laid down beside Arthur, Francis stared at the ceiling with his arms crossed.

Arthur scooted closer to him. “Francis…” He murmured as he slowly closed his eyes. 

Francis faced him. _Arthur looked so adorable_ , he admired silently. _And Incredibly clingy_ , he added. 

Without thinking, he was stroking Arthur's hair. He was so caught up in his thoughts of how peaceful Arthur looked right now. 

“This is nice…” Arthur yawned. A small smile crept onto his face as he felt warmth and comfort. For the first time in months, he felt serene…. 

Francis wanted to answer Arthur but it seemed like he felt asleep. He smiled to himself at the sight of Arthur. He looked so beautiful while he slept. _So peaceful._

Francis wanted to kiss him but was concerned that it might wake Arthur up. Instead he wrapped his arm around Arthur and tried to catch some sleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. To be honest I felt bad, for writing England miserable. But it was for the sake of this plot.
> 
> Okay. Bye


End file.
